The End of the Titans Rule
by Demigod wars
Summary: Olympus fell, we've been forced into hiding, percy is dead there are few of us left. But we will survive, and we will win this war


I do not own PJO.

One more thing I am discontinuing MOA and leaving it up to the brilliant Rick Riordan to shape.

We hit the ground running. It was only a few blocks till we reached the safe house. It was one of the few safe havens left for demigods on earth. After the war that is, when we lost. I wasn't there but I've heard stories. The bloodshed was unimaginable. We lost a lot of people that day. Legends, Kate Gardner, Jake Mason, and Pollux to name a few, when Olympus fell they were executed immediately. They were forced to stare directly at Kronos while he exposed his true form and was burnt to ashes. The gods were imprisoned and constantly tortured. The rest of us barely escaped with our lives.

As for the rest of the world, it fell about a month afterwards. Kronos used the U.S military to take over. China put up a good resistance turns out they had quite a few Demigods there. They fell though within 4 days. Russia fought for about two days before the bloodshed was too much for them. The rest of the world was easily taken over. Monsters had helped of course; they were thoroughly formed through the military. The mortals didn't know what even hit them, still don't I guess. All they knew is that the U.S had become a global dictator with an Ancient Greek flag of Kronos as their new symbol.

We later found out that there were Roman demigods as well. They were attacking at Mount Tam while we were defending Olympus. We stayed to ourselves mainly but we were beginning to intermesh. At first there was a lot of tension and hostilities. Now we realized that we had a common enemy and needed each other to survive we met with their council about once a day to discuss strategies and offensives. We trained each other in our fighting tactics and were more deadly than we've ever been before. But we still remained to our own for a large part of the time even if we were becoming friends.

Right now we were trying to get away from the scene of our latest act of rebellion. We had blown up a line of the 'Police' cars at the station. We heard the sirens and ducked into an alley to avoid the incoming ambulances. They would blame it on us of course, who else would be brave enough to challenge the rule of President Keith Johnson. In other words by time the word got to the media we would already be blamed for it without any evidence. In retrospect we did leave our symbol at every scene so it really wasn't that hard to figure out.

We were almost to the safe house. Only two more curves and we would be ducking into the sewer. Our headquarters was about a mile from the ruins of Camp Half-Blood. Yes, as soon as our forces on Olympus fell they destroyed Camp. Now all that was left of it was smoking heaps of ashes. When we made it to the base we were met with Annabeth. I could tell by the look on her face that our mission was a success. We had gotten out clean in other words. We were home for now but there's no rest for the weary because now I had to be debriefed.

"The mission was a success I take it" I said to Annabeth

"You can say that again, all the vehicles had Kronos's demigod army" she told with a grin

"Serves them right for helping him" piped up Clarisse from across the room.

"The news is already blaming us, the terrible Half-Blood terrorist cell" she said with a laugh.

"Well, let's hope it gets the man upstairs attention" Conner said

"That's what we're trying to accomplish" Travis added

"Yea when's the next meeting?" I asked

"Tomorrow evening at dusk" Annabeth answered without hesitation

"Well Wake me when you start I want to be in on it" I replied

"No problem, you look dead beat" She told me

"Thanks" I say sarcastically

"Get some sleep we'll wake you if anything exciting happens" Clarisse told me

"Or what" I said defiantly

"We'll knock you out and drug you….again" she said with a laugh

"Fair enough" I replied

When I got to my bedroom I took a quick shower, it always helped me rest better. I slid on my pajama pants and crawled into my bed. It had been an exciting few days for me and my team. We were awake for 84 hour waiting for those cars to be left unguarded. I began thinking what it must have been like on the final days of the fight. They were hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned but went on anyway. Even after Typhon arrived they didn't give up. They fought to the end and only retreated under the gods' orders before they were all captured. They did kill many of us. But the survivors lived on to fight another day. I was hoping for a dreamless sleep, when I say the fates don't like me I mean it.

In my dream I was back on mount Olympus on the last day of the war. I saw our forces being slowly but surely being pushed back to the Olympian thrown room. The battle was massive, larger than anything I had ever seen. I saw about 40 campers holding out against a sea of enemies. Everyone except for Percy was wounded and bleeding. They knew their fates. They all looked ready to fight to the last breath, and weirdest of all they only fought harder. Over the roar of the battle I hear someone yelling. It sounded like Clarisse.

"Is that the best you can do Kronos, come on send us a challenge" She would yell

The look on all of the monsters face were disbelieve that they would still be so defiant to their master. Some of the enemy demigods looked shocked that the defenders of Olympus would still be so ready for battle. When the Olympic forces had finally been forced to the throne room and braced at the door Kronos stepped up and orders his troops back a few feet.

"You have all fought bravely but surely you can see you've lost the war, surrender and you will all be pardoned" Kronos told them

When no one stepped up he continued "Come now I'll win either way make it easier on yourselves give up" he said

The scary part is he was making sense and both armies knew it. He was speaking so truthfully that I could see doubt start creeping into some of their faces as they looked at each other. They knew it alright; wouldn't it be easier to just give up?

That is until Clarisse stepped up and said "Are you that freakin stupid Kronos, did you think we would throw down our weapons and let you come on in" she laughed "or did you think we are just too weak to see that it's a lie, we've been through hell and you think we'll give up now, and any of you" she said looking at our line "do you think he's serious as soon as you put down your weapons he would have us all slaughtered like cattle, you said we can't win, I don't know it amazing how many cowards you can bring down before you die, so I say I'll see you in hell bring it on" she finished with a fire in her eyes

That's all it took that speech from Clarisse and I could already see our forces resolve strengthening. As the armies clashed Kronos and Percy went at it. Dodging, attacking, and lunging at each other. They were whirled winds of blades clashing. That is until finally Kronos grew tired of his game and froze Percy. He took riptide and started slashing all over Percy's body until he found his weak point.

"Goodbye Jackson, you've put up a good fight" Kronos said as he slid the blade easily in and out of Percy's body.

As Percy slid to the ground the defenses crumbled. The only thing that was able to save the remaining forces was the gods showing up. With their last bit of power they got everyone out of the throne room they could. Even then we lost people. I saw the ones who were left behind put up a desperate struggle to stay alive. They knew it was hopeless. They were finally disarmed. The monsters bound them with chains behind their backs to be brought forth to Kronos. These were the last words they ever heard as Kronos took on his True Form.

"Well I told you that you had lost, if only you had listened I guess I can go ahead and tell you that Clarisse was right I was going to butcher you anyway" he said with a maniacal laugh.

I woke with a start. It was a little after midnight and I was soaked with sweat. I couldn't shake his laugh from my head. It echoed over and over again. I had heard all the stories about what had happened that day when Olympus fell but that was the dream I saw at least once a week. I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling for a few more minutes before I got dressed I wasn't going to be able to sleep anyway so I went to command and started working on strategies. At about one Annabeth came in and sat next to me with two cups of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked me handing me a cup.

"Nope, you" I asked

"Nightmares" she said with a small shiver, I didn't have to guess what it was about.

"Trust me, you don't need to explain a thing" I replied

See since about a month after I came here we'd been doing this and had grown to be good friends. I was one of the few people who Annabeth would talk to. Thalia of course was another. We sat their silent for about an hour before I got the courage up to ask Annabeth the question that had been bothering me for a while.

"What was he like?" I asked

"Who" she said

"Percy Jackson"

She had a startled look on her face but answered "He was the bravest person I ever met"

"Really" I replied

"Either that or the dumbest" she said with a small grin

"Yea but I mean I've heard of all the stories about him, but I mean him as a person what was he really like?" I asked

"Well, he was honest, and loyal to a fault I'm not ashamed to admit he saved my lives more times than I can count he would have given the world to save any of his friends, he was stubborn, kind, and you couldn't convince him of anything if he set his mind to it you could not change it, he was gentle hearted never wanted to hurt anyone just dealt with the cards he was given" she said she looked real shaky but I had to know one more thing

"Did you love him" I asked

"Yes" she answered in a small voice with that she left the room

I went back to my room as well. It was still 5 hours until wakeup call and I needed some sleep. I started thinking about Percy and what it would be like to meet him in real live.

By now I'm sure your all wondering who I am telling you all this. Well my name is Jimmy Dickson. I'm seventeen years old, and found out I was a demigod after the war. I'm the son of Mars. Yes I know I'm roman with Greeks. But that's where I was raised at. The way I see it we're all just a big family anyway. I was raised Greek fight like both cultures but I'm more like my father in his Roman aspect so I think of myself as Roman. My family was killed when I was 13 years old. Monsters came to my house and held me down as I watched them slit the throats of my mother, sister, and younger brother while I was helpless to do anything. Right before they killed me my friend from Camp came and saved me. But I still wake up with nightmares about the event.

I was in shock for a while especially when I found out about the war. Now I'm lucky if I sleep one night a week without waking up screaming or worse. One night my friend Sarah came into my room when she heard me screaming, I nearly killed her. I never forgave myself but she did, she still isn't the least bit frightened by me. She says 'I couldn't hurt an innocent person if I wanted to' and went on about her business.

Now I'm almost asleep so I'll see you next entry, and remember they are always watching so be careful.

What did you think Review please.


End file.
